


For His Brother

by ennyousai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ennyousai/pseuds/ennyousai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell might have taken the humanity out of Dean, but one thing that never changes is his devotion to his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For His Brother

Ten years to the day after Dean bowed his head in defeat and accepted the knife Alastair offered to him at the end of each one of their sessions, Dean’s eyes turned white. There was no accompanying shock of revelation, no cry from heaven, no shaking of the earth. It just happened, as easy and natural as breathing, and Dean didn’t even realize a change had occurred until he went before Alastair to see if any of the new souls warranted special treatment.

Alastair’s own milky eyes had flashed with cold fire when he saw Dean. He’d cradled his pupil’s face in his hands and pressed icy lips against his forehead, and Dean had understood the gesture for the benediction it was. He’d had to close his eyes against the hot surge of emotion that twisted through him and thought, _Finally. Alastair has finally acknowledged me as something worthy_.

“My favorite,” breathed Alastair, his fingers sliding into Dean’s hair with a gentleness that made Dean shiver. He knew intimately how easily Alastair’s caresses could turn to violence, sharp fingernails tearing through skin and flesh like they were nothing more than paper, and that just made the sensation of being cherished all the more intense.

“You were always my favorite and now you’re my masterpiece.” Alastair turned Dean around to pull him against his chest, then held up his knife for Dean to look into. “Look at yourself, Dean Winchester, and see how magnificent you’ve become.”

Dean looked. He thought that once upon a time, the sight of white, pupil-less eyes in his face would have sickened him, made him scream and cry in horrified denial. Now he just felt lazy and content, satisfied that he wasn’t mundane enough to turn into just another black-eyed demon.

With a flick of his wrist Alastair had the knife pressed against the curve of Dean’s throat. “You know what you have to do next, boy,” he growled, his breath hot against Dean’s skin. “You have to go after your brother. You understand what he must do. He is the one who will open the Cage.”

Dean smiled. “Of course,” he said. He’d heard the whispers about Sam, heard the demons talk about how the Boy King would be the one to set Lucifer free. What he hadn’t told anyone was that he had no intention of letting his little brother be nothing but a stepping stone for the Morning Star. Sam deserved better than that. Sam deserved the _world_ , and Dean was going to be the one to give it to him.

There was no need to tell Alastair that, though, so Dean just smiled and pressed against Alastair’s knife until a thin line of red blood rose against his skin. He let his Master lick at the drops, then took a deep breath and leaped upward, the sound of the demons’ laughter echoing in his ears.

He had work to do up Above.

* * *  
It was easy to track Sam down. Dean’s demonic essence could feel the lingering mark Azazel had placed on his brother’s soul, and it wasn’t long before he pin-pointed Sam’s location in the middle of Illinois. He could also sense that Sam wasn’t alone. There was another demon with him, and as soon as he was close enough to realize who it was Dean’s eyes flashed white and his lips curled up in a snarl.

Ruby. Dean knew the truth about her now, knew she was one of Lilith’s Lucifer-fanatics. She saw Sam as nothing but a tool that could be used to open the Cage; she believed that Lucifer, not Sam, was the true ruler of the world. She was wrong, of course, and Dean intended to enlighten her to that fact. He also intended to string her up and show her that he was just as good at torturing demons as he was at torturing humans.

He spent a few days watching them from the shadows. He saw the way Ruby dripped her blood into Sammy’s mouth, and heard the sounds they made when their bodies came together. It was difficult to contain the fury he felt at seeing Lilith’s little pet touch what was his by right, and he could see the unease in Ruby’s eyes whenever he was nearby. She could sense the white-hot tendrils of a powerful demon’s wrath flickering through the air, even if she didn’t know who was causing it. Dean intended to enlighten her, though, just as soon as the time was right.

His chance came one week after he arrived in Peoria, when Sam was off getting dinner and Ruby had begged off. She’d spun some simple lie for Sam, something about wanting to track down a lead that might get Dean out of hell, and poor, desperate Sam had gone ahead and accepted it. Dean knew better, of course. He knew she was going off to converse with Lilith.

She wasn’t going to get the chance.

The Impala’s tail lights were lost in the distance when Ruby slipped out of the motel, looked in both directions, and started walking. Dean trailed her as far as the rail yard before cluing her into his presence, letting a few streetlights blow out in spectacular fashion. Ruby stopped, tense and alert as she peered into the night, and Dean smiled. This was going to be _fun_.

“Ruby,” he said and stepped forward so she could see him. “It’s been a while.” He stalked closer to her, letting his eyes snap to white. A thrill rippled down his spine as he felt the sudden spike of fear she gave off. She’d make for good sport. She wasn’t going down without a fight, though, and that made the anticipation all the sweeter.

“Dean Winchester,” she hissed, her own eyes going solid black. “I’d say it’s good to see you again, but, well, you know. I was hoping you’d have the common courtesy to stay down in the Pit.”

“So you can keep working on Sam?” It wasn’t really a question and they both knew it. “Hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but there’s been a change in plan. Sam’s gonna be moving on to better things.”

“You think you can challenge Lilith?” Ruby shifted into battle stance. “I’d like to see you try.”

Dean just smiled and bared his teeth in a savage grin.

It was pathetic, really, how quickly the fight was over. Ruby was older but Dean was stronger, and he knew his body inside and out. It wasn’t just some random meatsuit he’d picked up on a whim, this was the same flesh and blood he’d grown up, died, and come back in, and he knew its tricks. Ruby never really had a chance, poor thing, and within fifteen minutes he had Ruby pressed against the brick wall with his hand over her mouth and her own knife at her throat. He could smell the fear coming off her, and smiled in satisfaction.

“You know, Ruby,” he said, leaning in close enough that his lips could brush against her jaw. “I do owe you some thanks. You’ve gotten Sam started, and I’m grateful that you did that much. But that’s all you get.” He plunged the knife into her and watched in satisfaction as she twitched through her final death throes. He hadn’t liked her when he was human; he cared for her even less now that he knew her true agenda.

He kicked the corpse once for good measure before heading back to the hotel. He needed to be there to welcome Sam.

* * *

At first there was yelling and screaming, with Dean trying to avoid Sam’s knife while spewing out a litany of things that only they can understand - _the password for our hideout in Richland Center, Fourth of July 1996, what was in that Christmas present_ \- and then Sam just stopped, looked at him, and said, "Dean?" with a world of hope and fear in his voice.

"Yeah, s'me." Dean smirked. "I know. I look fantastic, huh?"

Then Sam was throwing his arms around him, and all Dean could do was hang on tight. It made his chest feel all warm and tingly, an echo of his lost humanity.

Dean was the one to break the embrace. He didn’t pull away completely, though, just shifted enough so they could look into each other’s eyes.

“Sam,” he said, reaching up to cup his brother’s cheeks, “Sam, there are certain thing you need to understand.” He let his eyes slide to white.

Sam jerked his head out of Dean’s grasp, the Hunter in him rising to the fore. “You’re a demon,” he said, hand going for what was doubtless a hidden knife sheath. Dean was faster, though, and had Sam’s arms twisted behind his back in the blink of an eye.

“I’m a demon,” affirmed Dean, leaning forward so he could whisper straight into Sam’s ear. “But I’m also your brother. C’mon Sam, you _know_ that. You know it’s me - and given the company you've been keeping lately - " he felt Sam's flinch through his whole body - "I don't really think you can take the moral highroad here.”

They remained locked in place for another minute, their breathing harsh and loud in the tiny room, and then Sam started to relax. Bit by bit, he became soft and pliant against Dean, his body accepting what his mind and blood and spirit already knew, and when Dean let go he immediately turned to bury his face in Dean’s neck.

“Yeah,” he mumbled, his arms tightening around his brother. “I know.”

Dean smiled. “‘Course you do, Sammy. And it’s gonna be just you and me from here on out. I promise.”

“Okay,” said Sam, sounding all hopeful and hesitant, then tensed up again. “About Ruby...”

“That lying bitch?” asked Dean, and felt Sam shudder in response. “Don’t worry about her. It’s taken care of.”

Sam jerked away from Dean’s grasp, his mouth gaping like a fish out of water. “Taken care of?”

“She was using you, Sammy,” said Dean patiently. He lifted his hand to stroke his brother’s cheek. “She was working for Lilith this whole time. You were just a tool in her agenda, and I would never let someone use you like that. So I took care of her. She won’t be bothering us again.”

Something wounded and sad crept into Sam’s eyes. “I thought she was helping me get you back,” he said, and Dean had to struggle not to roll his eyes. Sometimes his brother was almost painfully naive, even now.

“Demons lie, Sammy. They lie, and they use whatever tools they can to get ahead. Except for me, anyway. Because I’m still your brother, and I still want what’s best for you. And lemme tell you - what’s best for you is not serving as a pawn for Lilith in her quest to free Lucifer.”

Sam just stared at him, stunned by that little piece of information, and Dean nodded to himself. Time to get this show on the road. He pushed his brother back onto the bed and straddled his waist, pulling his shirt off as he went. He smiled reassuringly down at Sam and reached for the knife he kept strapped above his ankle.

“I’m gonna give you everything,” promised Dean, and pressed the sharp point of the blade into the soft skin over his breast bone. “Gonna give you the whole world on a platter.” Bright red blood started to well up from the wound, and Sam’s eyes went wide and hungry at the sight. Dean reached down and brushed his cheek.

“It’s okay, Sammy,” he said reassuringly. “You can have it. As much as you want.”

Sam arched up with a low moan and attached his mouth to the wound, his throat working fast as he lapped eagerly at the blood. The soft, greedy noises he was making were enough to get Dean hard, and he started to rock his hips against his brother's.

“C’mon, Sam,” he hissed. “More.”

Sam pulled away with a gasp, his mouth smeared with red, and Dean pushed him back onto the bed as he claimed his brother’s mouth. They rutted frantically against each other as they kissed, the taste of demon blood heady between them, and when Sam shuddered and came it was with Dean’s teeth biting down at the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

Dean stroked Sam’s hair in the aftermath, gentle and soothing, and Sam kept his face pressed against Dean’s chest. “Not going away again, are you?” Sam asked, sounding like the child he once was, and Dean pressed a kiss against his hair.

“Never again,” he promised. “You’re going to be purify this world with fire, and I’ll be right there with you when you do it. You don’t have to worry about being alone ever again.”

Sam looked up at him and smiled. Dean could already see traces of gold in Sam’s eyes, a sign of the magnificent creature he would become, and Dean couldn’t resist kissing him once more.

“Never again,” he repeated, and Sam slept.


End file.
